Cambios inesperados
by Scylcreak
Summary: Aveces la vida de las personas generalmente da cambios muy drásticos [Pewdiecry] [Español]


Es raro que Ryan me invite a verlo de vez en cuando

Y muy raro que digamos

Raro que él me compre el pasaje para ir a visitarlo, además de primera clase, me molesto mucho con él, a veces no hay necesidad de que lo haga, yo puedo hacerlo, pero ya es tarde ya estaba en el aeropuerto esperando a que llegara, dijo que estaría puntualmente ahí a mi llegada, suspire y miraba hacia todos lados buscando señales de él, aun no lo encontraba, pero sabía que Cry era de palabra, aún así que llegara tarde estaría aquí, no me importaba eso en absoluto, solo…

Mejor me callo

Levante la cabeza, y ahí estaba corriendo hacia mí y jadeando, se detuvo a centímetros de mi cuerpo y tomo un buen bocado de aire y luego lo suspiro, me miro y le sonreí, Le salude como correspondía y hizo lo mismo

Mientras caminábamos hacía su automóvil me iba hablando sobre su avance en el canal que poseía, realmente el estaba muy feliz con sus fans, aun le seguía molestando con respecto a su aspecto

¡Ah sí!, Se me había olvidado mencionarles algo, Ryan regularmente no usaba su ''Mascara'' por así decirlo, conmigo, Teníamos mucha confianza entre nosotros, así que cubrir su cara no le servía de nada conmigo, Pero aun así mantenía su identidad, cubriéndose con chalecos grandes y esas cosas.

Subimos al auto y él me ayudo a poner mis maletas en la parte trasera del automóvil, nos mantuvimos callados un buen rato mientras el conducía, aun no sabía que tema sacar

Hasta que el rompió el silencio preguntándome como estaba Marzia, yo le respondí obviamente un ''si está, bien, ¿Sabías que ella igual se preocupa mucho por ti? Te manda saludos de su parte'' el solo limito a reír

''Ella es muy atenta'' Dijo ''Me hace feliz que estés con ella, es la perfecta para ti''

Yo sonreí, Me gustaba que Cry digiera eso, Me hace bastante bien, Y creo que estaba muy de acuerdo con él

Habíamos llegado, cuando Salí del auto me estire, realmente estaba muy postrado, dios estar en un avión y cuando acababas de salir del avión te subes a un auto, dios santo

''Pewd's ¿Vienes?'' el ya tenía mis maletas en sus manos, sonreí y me dirigí hacía el ''Vaya que estas distraído'' el rio

''Hepa!, Quede aturdido con el viaje ¿No crees? Oh Cry vamos si la cosa no es nada fácil, y oye…'' Fruncí el ceño y le mire

'' ¿Qué pasa? ¿Te sientes mal? ¿Tienes ganas de vomitar?'' Le tape la boca antes de que siguiera

''No, ¡al contrario!'' Sonreí ''Me siento muy bien, solo quería decirte que no era necesario gastar ese dinero en mi''

''Sabes que eso sonó realmente muy feo'' Suspire y el solo se puso a reír

''Si si Ryan, Pero sabes al punto que voy''

El me miro y solo asintió, me dirigió hacia la habitación de huéspedes, y realmente se veía muy acogedora, Tenia un lindo color verde pistacho, aun que bueno, no del todo, Deje mis maletas en la habitación y fui a la cocina

Al parecer Cry estaba cocinando algo

Me senté y apoye mis codos en la mesa y sonreí

''Huele muy bien, Cry'' Dije, El solo se dio la vuelta y me miro con una cara de idiota

''Solo son Pancakes, Mus fáciles de hacer, Hasta un bebe los podría hacer'' Yo y el solo nos pusimos a reír

Y la cosa es que era verdad, cualquiera podía hacerlo, Hasta un bebe como dijo, Me sirvió un café y los Pancakes que estaba haciendo, le di las gracias

''No hay de que, Si no te hubieras venido en avión, créeme que no te estaría dando de comer'' dijo sarcásticamente

'' ¡Realmente eres muy malo Cry!'' Reí Y él se sentó enfrente de mí

Ya era de noche y él Me ofreció jugar call of duty, aunque estuviera cansado le respondí con un ''Claro ¿Por qué no?''

Jugamos casi toda las noche, Y me divertí mucho, El acabo dormido primero, Tuve que llevarlo a su habitación para que no se quedara en el sillón como Zombie ahí, Me dio un poco de pena dejarlo ahí, Luego de eso no tuve más remedio que dormirme, y creo que fue muy rápido

* * *

Que tal Ladies?

No é podido actualizar ya que los estudios me tienen loca... Ademas é tenido Bloqueo de ideas recientemente

Criticas se aceptan correctamente


End file.
